Due to the requirement of achieving high integration, semiconductor devices may be structured having small sizes. Due to this requirement, however, device defects caused by the generation of heat is may result. For instance, problems such as a metal short circuit or formation of a cavity are caused by heat generated due to current/voltage applied in operation of the semiconductor device. Since a device function is completely lost and restoration is impossible due to such problems, quality inspection should be conducted whenever the semiconductor device is fabricated. However, since a structural design of various metal materials or a material is required to be altered in order to undergo quality inspection in fabrication of the semiconductor device, many human and material resources are wasted. Even if so, quality inspection for inspecting electro migration (EM) characteristics or stress migration (SM) characteristics should be performed to realize a semiconductor device having good quality. Ultimately, it may be necessary to guarantee stability of the device against heat generated in the device.